Final Fight: The Novel
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: This is a novelization of the old arcade beat 'em up: Cody, Guy, and Haggar set out to save Metro City and Jessica from the Mad Gear Gang. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Final Fight: The Novel

PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fight. Capcom owns the rights to Final Fight.**

**Words of note: This here is a novelization of one of my all-time favorite beat 'em ups. I am well aware that there are some things explained in the "Street Fighter Plot Guide" in regards to plot points or certain things. But this here is my version and I am going to explain some differences in general.**

**1. Poison, in my story, is actually female. I am well aware of the deal involving her character being a... you know. Roxy is, however, a female, so there are no changes. Again, Poison is female in my story. This is my version.**

**2. Haggar has been elected not too long before this version happens. I know Capcom retconned this fact and was probably elected sometime before, but I am going by the American version in this one.**

**3. I was skeptical about certain parts regarding the thugs our beloved trio beat up, but I decided that the ones who were named actually play a role and probably come back and get beat up again while the ones who mainly get beat up are new recruits, members, or just some random Mad Gear thugs with no names.**

**That's about it. Enjoy!**

Metro City, 1987

At the Mad Gear stronghold, a man in a wheelchair known as Belger is sitting his office, looking at the newspaper, reading an article about newly elected mayor, Mike Haggar's plans to make Metro City a better place than it has been. Belger then turns on the TV to watch the news.

"In other news today." Said the news anchor. "Newly elected mayor Mike Haggar had a press conference today and spoke about his plans to change Metro City for the better."

The footage of the press conference was shown on the TV screen. Haggar was shown talking on a podium with several microphones in front of him.

"People of Metro City", said Haggar. "It has come to my attention that I speak for all the citizens here in Metro City about the crime and corruption we have had for years now. The last mayor was unable to run this city the way he wanted to because he couldn't take all the crime in this city. I am well aware that this city hasn't been what it used to be for a long time now. For years, we've seen these streets ran by gangs. Drug dealers on corners, innocent people getting beaten up for no reason. It's time we make a change for the better. I know we can all make Metro City a peaceful city once again."

Several people were applauding for him, while Belger develops a serious scowl on face. He throws a throws a knife at a photograph he has of Haggar and his daughter Jessica. He then starts thinking of a plan.

"We had the previous mayor follow our rules," Belger thought, holding his hand against the lower part of his face near his mouth and chin. "There will be a way we can get our new mayor to work with us. I know just the plan."

He then takes another look at the photograph and takes a closer look at Jessica. He then calls one of his main lieutenants for a meeting with the rest of the Mad Gear gang. Belger calls someone on the phone.

"Damnd." Said Belger. "Call Sodom, Abigail, Rolento, and Edi. E, also get the others. We have something to discuss."

Meanwhile, Jessica was out on a date with Cody, her sweetheart since childhood. The two went to a movie and went to dinner afterwards at some diner.

"So how does it feel to be the daughter of a mayor?" Cody asked, with a smile on his face.

Jessica started to laugh a little. "Cody, stop! I get this a lot from my friends. You're not the only one who asks me this question."

"I know." Said Cody. "It just feels a little weird how I'm now dating a mayor's daughter."

"Come on, Cody." Said Jessica. "Nothing's changed. Just my dad is now the most powerful man of Metro City. Besides, I'm the same person you've known for years."

"Well, probably." Said Cody. "I mean, I think since your dad is now mayor, don't you think he would have less time to worry about our relationship?"

"I know my dad is skeptical about us being together." Said Jessica. "He knows about our feelings for each other and respects us. He has known you since we were kids. I think the reason he is a little overprotective of me is because ever since my mom died, he couldn't bare to see anything bad happen to me."

"Your dad thinks I'm dangerous, doesn't he?" Cody asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." Said Jessica. "I mean, he does like you, he doesn't have anything against you, but he sometimes thinks you're a bit of a loose cannon."

"How do you figure?" Cody asked.

"Remember the time you beat up Gunloc?" Jessica asked. "It's not like I can't blow off any guys, you know."

"Well, I do remember Gunloc." Said Cody. "I remember having gone backstage of your dad's shows and I think he did have some huge ego problems and thought he was a ladies man. Hell, even your dad kicked his ass. Besides, he _was_ trying to get all over you."

"Yeah, that's true." Said Jessica. "But that was a long time ago. Besides, I begin to worry about our relationship, too."

"Why?" asked Cody.

"Except for tonight, we haven't really been spending a lot of time together." Said Jessica, taking a closer look at Cody's face. "Also, what is up with that bruise on your face?"

"It's really that noticeable?" said Cody, knowing that she is referring to the small bruise near his jaw. "I didn't think he would go too hard on that."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"It's just that I have been training with this new guy at the gym." Said Cody. "Lately, when we have been sparring, he seems to demonstrate some of his crazy moves on me. He appears to be some Japanese martial artist."

"Are you sure about that?" Jessica asked, with a worried look on her face. "It looks pretty bad."

"Relax, baby." Said Cody. "No need to get worried. It's not like I can't take care of myself if someone tries to get in my way and you know that."

"I know that." Said Jessica. "I'm just concerned. Lately, we haven't spending enough time together. Sometimes, I wonder if some of the criminals out there attack you, like anybody involved with the Mad Gears."

"Them?" said Cody. "I tend to stay away from those guys as much as possible. Besides, it's because of them that this city is such a hellhole."

"I hope my dad takes care of the city's problems." Said Jessica. "It's not like he can't do it. I believe in him."

"We both do, Jessica." Said Cody. "I know your dad pretty well. I don't think he'll let the citizens of Metro City down, unlike the previous mayor."

"We'll see what happens." Said Jessica.

Cody looks up at the clock in the diner which said 10:30 PM. "Come on, it's time for us to get going."

Cody and Jessica walk out of the diner, when someone in a nearby car is looking at them through binoculars.

"That's her right there." Said the thug with the binoculars to the driver with blonde dreadlocks.

"Good." Said the driver who saw Jessica enter Cody's car. "Looks like Cody and Jessica are leaving."

"Hey, Damnd." Said a thug sitting in the backseat of the van they're in to the driver. "Should we follow them?"

"Not yet." Said Damnd. "Give us a little bit until they get further. We're doing our boss a favor. I think our new mayor will play ball with us, dude."

Damnd starts laughing as do the other thugs in the van.

Later on, Cody pulls up in front of Jessica's apartment building.

"Want me to come in?" Cody asked.

"No, that's okay." Said Jessica. "I think I'll be safe tonight."

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow." Said Cody. "After you get off of work."

"I hope to hear from you, sweetie." Said Jessica, as she started to kiss Cody on his lips before she got out of the car.

"Bye." Said Cody. "Talk to you tomorrow."

Jessica waved at him with a smile on her face as she walked towards the door of the apartment building she lives in.

After Cody drove off, the same van from earlier pulled up.

Damnd and the other three thugs started going over the plan.

"Here's our plan, dudes. We go in there, get her. Take her back to the boss. We then send our new mayor a message telling him that he make a deal with us."

The other thugs nod their heads and smirk evilly.

Once Jessica got in her apartment room, she then took off her coat, and sat on her bed looking at some pictures. One of her and her father, another with her and Cody, and the last one which was taken when she was a lot younger with her, her father, and her mother Nancy, who had died a while back. She started to get a bit of a tear in her eye because she knows how much she misses her mother, same with how her dad misses her as well.

Damnd and his three thugs approached the doorman sitting at his desk reading a paper.

"Where is Jessica Haggar's room?" said Damnd.

"May I ask who's coming?" said the doorman.

"We're just some friends of hers." Said Damnd.

"I don't think she's expecting anybody, especially at this hour." Said the doorman.

Then one of the thugs pulled a knife and put it parallel to the doorman's face and another put him in a stranglehold.

"Don't mess with us, man." Said Damnd. "I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is Jessica Haggar?"

The doorman is obviously shaken by all of this. He tried his best to tell them.

"Apartment 312." said The Doorman, who was scared to death.

"Thank you." Said Damnd, who then started to laugh. "By the way, I think you need to change your pants."

The thug with the knife then came back to him and threatened the doorman once more.

"If you tell anybody about this, we're going to do something far worse than what we just did. Understand?" said the knife-wielding criminal.

The doorman then nodded his head and started to sweat uncontrollably.

Damnd and the other three thugs were right in front of the apartment door, ready to bust in and kidnap her.

"Ready, one, two, three. NOW! "

He then kicked the door open which then drew Jessica's attention and got out of her bedroom and saw Damnd.

"What's going on here?" said Jessica, with a scared look on her face.

"You're coming with us, Jessica." Said Damnd.

"Where are you taking me?! Who are you?!" said Jessica.

"You know who we represent." Said Damnd.

One of the thugs who was wearing an all blue denim outfit then gets out a bottle of chloroform with a rag on him and puts it toward her face.

"Sweet dreams, Jessica." Said the thug, as Jessica passes out.

"Excellent work, Jake." Said Damnd. "Simons, El Gado, we have to get going, now."

Damnd then picks up Jessica and starts carrying her over his shoulder. They walk down the hall and get into the elevator.

"Going down." Said Jake, the thug in blue.

They were in the main lobby where they once again saw the doorman. El Gado, the knife-wielding thug, pointed the knife at him and shook his head, giving him the signal to not try anything funny. They then opened the van and put Jessica in there, Jake and Simons were in the back with her, while El Gado and Damnd were in the front. They then took off to Uptown Metro City.

They arrived at the Mad Gear stronghold, which was a really tall building. Damnd and the others went towards the main door where Abigail, a tall and muscular guy dressed in white and sported a Mohawk, and Andore, another tall guy with long hair, were guarding the main entrance.

"Hey, Abby." Said Damnd to Abigail. "Tell Mr. Belger that we have the girl and that we're here."

"Don't call me Abby, Damnd!" said the tall guy.

"Whatever, Abigail." Said Damnd. "It's not my fault that you have a girl's name."

Damnd and the others started to laugh as they walk away, while Abigail starts to get mad. The other tall guy then started to laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Belger." Said Abigail, who was talking through the intercom. "Damnd is here with the girl."

"Splendid." Said Belger through the speaker. "I want all of you to come upstairs to the top floor."

All of the thugs all went into the elevator and headed upstairs to the top floor where Belger was.

Belger just got out of his office and into the big room where all members of Mad Gear were standing while Damnd carries Jessica into Belger's presence.

"She's a pretty little thing, huh?" said Damnd, who then started to laugh.

"She's bait." Said Belger. "Bait to have our new mayor work with us. He will obey us. I know he will. The last mayor did. There's no way he won't work with us."

"We have to send our mayor a message." said a man dressed in a cop uniform.

"Do you think our mayor is even aware that we have the force under our control, Edi. E?" said Damnd to the man dressed in the cop uniform. "It's not like any other cops on the force do any work to help clean the streets since you're a top cop."

"I believe Mayor Haggar is well aware of our command we have the city under." Said Belger. "We just need him to play ball with us. We have Jessica anyway, so we can't lose. Besides, Metro City needs us. I have my multi-million dollar corporation to help fund for us. I am the most powerful man in all of Metro City. So why does he think that he can help make this city a better place? We control this city."

An hour later, Jessica finally wakes up and finds herself tied up, as well as stripped down to her bra and panties. She looks up and doesn't recognize what's around her or where she is. Next thing she sees are two female Mad Gear members standing in front of her. One was Poison, who was wearing short hot pants, stiletto heel shoes, a leather hat and a really short tank top and has purple hair. The other was Roxy, same in appearance, but her hair was red.

"You _are_ a pretty thing, aren't you?" said Poison. "But what does a handsome guy like Cody see in someone like you?"

"Hey, back off, Poison. Cody's mine." Said Roxy.

Jessica, already more scared than before, can't think of anything else but to ask the people around her one thing.

"What do you people want from me?" said Jessica, still shaken.

Belger replied, "It's now what we want from _you_. It's what we want from your _father_."

"What do I have to do with this?" Jessica asked, still very scared.

Belger started to lean closer while lighting up a cigar to smoke. He wanted to be really frank with Jessica.

"Your father doesn't know we have you. However, we want to make a business proposal with him. I'm sure he is well aware of what we did when the last mayor was in office. He didn't do a damn thing to make this city better, now did he? We want to be sure that it stays that way."

"My dad won't let you guys do as you please." Said Jessica. "You don't know him like I do."

"Really, now?" said Belger, starting to sport an evil smile on his face. "We will see about that. Damnd, get her into the room. We need to send Mayor Haggar a message."

Damnd, Two. P, J, Dug, and Bred took Jessica into a room where they have something planned. They put her on a chair, one of the others got out a video camera with a tape already in there.

"Okay, dudes. Start filming." Said Damnd.

"Man, she has some nice tits." Said Bred, as he leaned over and whispered to Dug, who then started to snicker.

"Okay, it's taping." Said J, who had the camera facing Jessica, and started to focus on certain parts of her body.

Then Damnd got on camera and started to give a speech, made specifically for Mike Haggar.

"Hello, Mayor Mike Haggar. We have your daughter in our possession. Work with us now or she is dead. Do we make ourselves clear? This is just business. If you work with us, we will give her back to you."

Damnd then started to laugh maniacally, right at the point when J pushed "stop" on the video camera.

"Great. Now all we have to do is send this tape to our beloved mayor." Said Damnd.

The next day, at city hall, Mayor Mike Haggar had arrived in his office, ready to go over some papers and plans to make the city better once and for all. Suddenly, his assistant, Janet walks in.

"Mr. Haggar? I found this in your mailbox. It says it's for you." Said Janet.

"Really?" said Haggar. "I wonder what it is."

Haggar then opens it up and notices it's a video tape.

"I'll watch this later. I'm pretty busy right now." Said Haggar. "Let me know if there is more mail that needs to be delivered."

"I will, Mr. Haggar." Said Janet. Afterwards, she then exited the office.

Haggar was going over some paperwork, but suddenly, his phone rings. Haggar looks over at the phone and thinks to himself "What is it now?". Haggar then picks up the phone and says "Hello.".

The mysterious caller than starts to talk, "Hello, Mr. Haggar. So pleased to make your acquaintance. Don't hang up! We have a little business proposition for you: Your daughter for your cooperation. And we'll throw in the regular monthly bonus to your salary we offered before."

Haggar then starts to wonder what is going on.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!" Haggar asked. "What happened to Jessica? Who the hell is this?!"

"Not so fast, Mike." Said the caller. "You see that video tape in front of you? Put it in your VCR and watch it."

Haggar then picks up the tape and slides it in the VCR and starts to watch it and notices Jessica tied up, in her underwear, and gets the message from Damnd on the screen. Haggar then starts to get furious.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Haggar, in brooding rage. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing yet." Said the caller. "But we will if you don't cooperate with us. Listen to reason, man. Why make your job more difficult than it already is? Just let us do our thing like the previous mayor did. Besides, our boss says not to mess with us."

"Are you talking about… Belger?" Haggar asked, with a murderous tone in his voice.

"Hey, you try calling us out?" said the caller. "Like I said, don't mess with us. We run this city. You're just a pawn. Work with us, and we'll give Jessica back to you in no time."

"Don't hurt her." Said Haggar, with so much hate in voice. "Or I will hurt you, and you don't want to be hurt by me."

"You threatening us?" said the caller, who then started to laugh.

Haggar then started to get even more rage in his system and hung up the phone.

On the other line, the caller turned out to be Damnd, who has Jessica with him.

"Relax girlie." Said Damnd. "I think you're dad will open his eyes."

Meanwhile, at Tom's Gym and Training Facility, Cody was working out and training with his new friend and workout partner Guy, who is an accomplished martial artist. The two are engaging in a sparring session. Cody was demonstrating some moves on Guy, one involving a kick in which he comes at him sliding and doing a sidekick at the same time. He hits Guy, who seems rather impressed.

"Nice one, Cody." Said Guy, in a thick Japanese accent. "But can you avoid this?"

Guy then spins around for a quick second and comes at Cody with mean elbow.

"That was a good one, Guy." Said Cody. "I think I'm done."

They then exit the ring and give each other respectful gestures. Meanwhile, Tom, the gym owner gets a call.

"Hello, Tom's Gym and Training Facility." Said Tom.

"Hello, Tom, this Mike Haggar." Said Haggar.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor."said Tom, with so much enthusiasm in his voice. "I know that we know each other already, but I feel funny how I am talking to the mayor of..."

"Is Cody there?" said Haggar, not wasting any time. "I need to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Yes, he's here, hold on." Said Tom. "Cody, it's for you. It's Mike Haggar. He wants to talk to you, pronto."

Cody then goes towards the front desk, with his towel trying to brush off his sweat.

"Hello, Mr. Haggar." Said Cody. "I'm the middle of working out."

"Cody." Said Haggar. "Jessica has been kidnapped!"

"What?!" exclaimed Cody. "Who did this? When did this happen?!"

"It was the Mad Gears." Said Haggar. "I need you to help me take them down. Are you with me?"

"You bet your ass I am!" said Cody. "They'll pay for what they did!"

Guy then approaches Cody, who just got off the phone.

"Cody, is there something wrong?" Guy asked.

"Something wrong?" said Cody. "Yeah, there is something wrong. Jessica has been kidnapped."

"Jessica?" Guy asked. "Who is Jessica?"

"She is my sweetheart, ever since we were kids." Said Cody. "The Mad Gears must pay for this!"

"This cannot go unpunished!" said Guy, who feels determined to help out. "I will help you out on this mess."

"Thank you." Said Cody. "But I think me and Mr. Haggar have this taken care of."

"Nonsense, Cody." Said Guy. "No evil shall go unpunished. I will help the both of you."

Cody then had a look of determination in his eye and said "Okay! Let's do it!".


	2. Slums

**Note: Sorry about the long hiatus. For a while, I kind of lost my heart for this and also, my computer was undergoing problems. Luckily, thanks to some help, my documents were saved, including this. I hadn't worked on this chapter in a while, which is really chapter 1. Anyway, I did the best I could. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Slums

Cody and Guy went back to Cody's apartment to prepare themselves for the biggest fight they believe they have to endure. Cody feels that there is no reason for him not to avenge Jessica, who is still being held hostage by the Mad Gears. He is under so much pressure that the only he has his mind on is making the Mad Gears pay for what they did. Guy then approaches Cody, who is taping up his hands and pound his right fist against the palm of his left hand, as well as popping his knuckles.

"Cody, I just want you know that I have your back on this." Said Guy.

"Thanks, Guy." Said Cody, who is still under so much stress and taking deep breaths. "I just don't want them to hurt my Jessica."

He then picks up a picture of her and hands it to Guy so he can see what she looks like. It is a picture of Cody and Jessica, when they went to the beach.

"She is beautiful." Said Guy. "I can't let anything bad happen to her either. I am a student of the martial art known as Bushin. My master Zeku told me that Bushin masters destroy evil. I know there is evil in this city. No evil will go unpunished. I will help you and Mayor Haggar."

Guy lets out his hand. Cody then lets his hand out and the two shake on it. Suddenly, Haggar shows up to Cody's apartment and knocks on the door. Cody then goes to the door and opens it and greets Haggar.

"Are you ready for this?" Haggar asked.

"You bet I am." Said Cody. "By the way, this is my friend and training partner Guy. He came here from Japan."

Guy then shakes Haggar's hand. "It is an honor to meet the mayor of Metro City. I heard what happened to your daughter. I believe no evil should prevail. So I'm helping you two out on this."

"Thank you." Said Haggar. "It's going to be tough, but we're all in this together. Ready?"

"YEAH!" yelled Cody. "Let's go out there and kick some Mad Gear ass!"

The three march on out of the building and saw a bus coming up. They thought it was a better idea to use public transportation to get around because they had bad feelings if they used their own vehicles if they're going to do battle with the most vicious gang in all of Metro City.

"Let's go." Said Haggar, as the other two follow him onto the bus. He thought that the best place to start is the worst part of the city, the Metro City slums. He figured that there would be lots of Mad Gear scum to deal with.

"Where are we going?" asked Guy.

"You'll find out, Guy." Said Haggar, who then pulled the stop cord so that they could get off. As soon as the bus pulled over, Cody looked outside the window and saw Damnd, along with Dug and Jake, hanging out, but also saw that Jessica was with them and she looked like she was getting beaten on, almost to the point that she could be raped.

"Hey, Mike, there she is." Said Cody to Haggar, who then looked over and was shocked to see that Jessica was surrounded by a few thugs. He also noticed that they were barricaded in front of some oil drums.

They got off the bus and headed straight in the direction where Damnd and Jessica were. Cody and Haggar popped their knuckles and pounded their fists into their palms of their hands. Guy just had a look of determination in his eyes. He is not afraid of what's to come. Suddenly, as the three are approaching, Jake looks over and sees the trio, he then taps on Damnd's shoulder for him to turn his attention to the trio. Damnd then picks up Jessica from off the ground and gets her in a stranglehold.

"Cody! Dad!" screamed Jessica, who is still really scared. Damnd covered her mouth shut.

"Well, if it isn't the mayor and his two goons. said Damnd. "Hey Cody, I think Jessica is starting to warm up to me." He then starts to laugh and starts to kiss and lick her, while she is obviously disgusted by everything that's going on.

"Hey, you touch her like that and I will…!" yelled Cody.

"What? Beat my ass? I'd like to see you try, Cody. Come and get me if you want to save your precious girlfriend here." Said Damnd, who then started to laugh and then walks away, along with his two goons.

"I know these streets like the back of my hand. He won't get very far." Said Cody, with a lot of anger in his voice.

A few thugs popped out, ready to fight, some popping their knuckles, the others holding weapons like lead pipes or glass bottles in their hands. Guy, Haggar, and Cody have this look on their faces like they're ready to fight. Cody uttered the words "Come on, let's go!". Right when he said that, Haggar picked up an oil drum and threw it right at one of the thugs. Several more were coming at them, but Cody and Guy knocked the other drums over and kicked them to roll and the other thugs tripped and fell.

More thugs kept coming at them. Haggar was surrounded by a few thugs, but he knew that they weren't going to take him down, so he did a spinning clothesline, which knocked them all out.

Guy was in front of a knife-wielding thug, who had a smile on his face which said "I got you now.". He was attempting to stab Guy, but Guy kept on dodging his stabbing attempts, which then caused him to kick the knife from his hand, and the thug started to look peeved. He then charged at Guy, ready to punch his lights out, but Guy was standing next to a telephone booth, and then dodged the thug and quickly went behind him, and right when the thug turned around, Guy then executed a strong spinning kick to his face and crashed right into the phone booth and shattered the glass in the process. He was knocked unconscious.

A thug tried to rush at Cody, but then Cody jumped up a delivered a dropkick. It wasn't enough to keep him down and then tried to come at him, but then Cody grabbed him and kneed him against his face and then delivered a hard uppercut to his jaw, which then knocked him out. He then saw a doorway into a basement that he saw Damnd entering.

"There he is." Said Cody. "He's going down there. Let's go"

The trio then followed Damnd into the basement, which was full of empty crates and cardboard boxes. By the time, they got in there, he was already gone. There were some Mad Gear members there who happened to have been waiting for them.

"Hold it right there." Said Axl, with Bred and Jake standing on either side of him. "You're not going anywhere."

"We'll see about that." Said Haggar, who then tackles the thug, which puts him out of commission a little.

Guy and Cody handle Jake and Bred, who tried to attack them, but were at the receiving end of Guy's spinning heel kick and Cody's sliding kick. Then out of nowhere, two really big guys, one named G. Oriber, the other Bill Bull came trying to tackle Guy and Cody. Guy quickly jumped out of the way, but Cody was still overpowered by Bill Bull. Guy tries using his Bushin techniques on G. Oriber, but he was too strong to take down. However, Haggar comes from behind and delivers a German suplex through a crate, which is enough to knock him out.

Meanwhile, Cody is trying to heal from being overpowered. Bill Bull felt that he wasn't done yet. Cody was on the ground and tries to think fast. Bill Bull then attempts to grab Cody, but then Cody saw a lead pipe near him and picks it up. He then whacks Bill Bull in the stomach and hits him on his back.

They felt no time to lose and were on their way out and out of the blue, Two P comes right in front of them, but then Haggars picks up a barrel and puts it over Two P's head and then rolls him to the pile of thugs.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Cody. "That was a close one."

The trio then opened the door. As they were walking up the stairs, they heard a motor running like if there was a vehicle nearby.

"Did you hear that?" said Guy.

"Yeah." Said Cody. "What do you think it was?"

"Either sounds like someone just left." Said Haggar. "Either there's more Mad Gear thugs to deal with or someone just took off."

As they were walking along the sidewalk, they walk right in front of some broken down house and out comes Damnd bursting through the door and then starts to sit on a railing to the nearby subway.

"Well, well." Said Damnd. "Looks like you guys are too late. I thought you guys would've listened to reason." Damnd then laughs.

"What the hell are you talking about? Where's Jessica?!" yelled Haggar.

"You think I'm going to tell you, Mayor?" said Damnd. "You can still work with us and we'll give her back."

"Like hell you are, Damnd." Said Cody. "Tell us where she is."

"Ooohh, you want your precious girlfriend back, Cody?" said Damnd, who then looks at Guy. "And who is this guy with you?"

"My name is no importance to you." Said Guy. "I destroy evil, and you are evil."

"Oooooohhhh, I'm so scared." Said Damnd in such a sarcastic tone, who starts to laugh. "Well, let's see how you do with us." Damnd then whistles to call out backup, which a lot of new Mad Gear thugs start coming out.

Haggar then leans his head towards Cody and starts to quietly say something to him. "You and Guy deal with the others. This asshole is mine."

Cody disagrees. "No, I got him. He's all talk anyway. I think I have a way to get him to tell us."

Haggar agrees by nodding his head and looks over Guy, who then looks ready to fight.

While Guy and Haggar start fighting the random thugs, Cody starts to focus on Damnd. He starts running after him while Damnd looks ready and starts mouthing "Come and get me."

Cody lays a huge right hand to Damnd's jaw, who then starts to bleed from his bruised jaw line. Damnd feels the pain and then furious tries to pound the living daylights out of him but misses. Cody tries to punch him again, but is then blocked and shoved to the ground. Cody then gets right back up, but Damnd delivers a powerful dropkick to Cody. Cody was then knocked down, but that wasn't enough to stop him.

Damnd then starts taunting him and cackling again. Cody felt he's had it with his laughing.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." Said Cody, with an angry look on his face. He then socks him in his stomach, and then starts delivering these strong kicks to his legs, kidneys, and then finally jumps and delivers a strong spin kick to his head, which then knocks him unconscious.

After Haggar and Guy were done fighting, they then approach Cody.

"Is he dead?" said Guy.

"No." said Cody. "But we need him to tell us something."

A few minutes later, Damnd then regains consciousness and notices the trio standing right in front of him. Cody then comes closer with a knife in his hand that someone dropped before.

"Now I'm only going to ask you once, Damnd." Said Cody, holding the knife to Damnd's neck. "Where is Jessica?"

"Look, J and Slash took her." Said Damnd. "She might be with Belger by now."

Haggar then comes in to talk to him. "Now tell us. Where exactly IS your boss?"

"I won't tell you." Said Damnd. "You're going to have to go through everyone of us to get your answers. They're going to put you down for good. You don't who you're dealing with here. You may be the mayor, but we run this city."

Haggar, Cody, and Guy all go in a huddle. "Doesn't seem like this guy is of any help to us". Said Guy.

"Relax, he's bluffing." Said Haggar. "Besides, I think I know where we can find another high ranking member of Mad Gear. Follow me."

Haggar then turns his attention to Damnd. "Well Damnd. It was nice knowing you. You've been a great help."

"Like I said, Mayor." Said Damnd. "You have no idea who you're messing with. You're all going to die!" and then cackles like a lunatic.

Guy then asks Cody something. "What's with him?"

Cody responds. "Don't mind him. He's a nutjob."

Their next place to take down is the subway.


	3. Subway

Subway

**Note: I know it's been a year since I updated this story, but you also have to know that my computer encountered some problems last November/December and I kind of lost my heart for my novelization. I also forgot that I did upload my Slums chapter, so I am good to go. I'll try to get this story done sooner.**

Haggar, Cody, and Guy went into the subway. They figured that this was the best way to get around Metro City to look for areas to clean up.

As they were trying to see which trains go to where, some Mad Gear thugs came in through the subway entrance to do a sneak attack on Cody.

"Cody, watch out!" yelled Haggar, as he turned around and saw a thug try to attack Cody.

Cody then turned around and dodged his attack and then countered his attack by breaking his arm and then kneeing him to the face.

A couple of women came out, who are dressed similar to Poison and Roxy, came up to Guy to try to give him a run for his money.

"What's the matter, mister?" said one of the women in a rather seductive tone. "You don't want any of this?"

"I assure you ladies, I don't hit females." Said Guy, with hesitation to attack. "But if you insist, I'll take my chances."

One woman did some sort of flipping attack towards and kicked Guy while at it. Guy fell down, but tipped right back up and did some sort of dashing elbow attack to one of the women. The other woman was right behind her, at which point did a spinning kick to her.

Cody had his hands full with a couple of knife-wielding thugs, obviously recruited by and students of El Gado and Holly Wood. Cody was no stranger knives, so he dodged every stabbing attempt and punched one of them in the gut and gave him an uppercut. The other thug tried to sneak up behind and slit Cody's throat but Cody quickly elbowed in the midsection.

The thug then dropped the knife but Cody rushed right to him with some dashing kick. It sent the thug flying into a telephone, which then shattered as he went through.

Haggar had already gone through several thugs. He had crippled them with his piledrivers and German suplexes. But then from in front of him, came one of the members of the Andore family.

Andore Jr. was a massive man. Over 7 feet tall and packed with lots of muscle. Haggar seemed confident to take him down. He tried to tackle him, but it didn't have much effect on him.

He then tried to bearhug him, but it didn't hurt him that much either.

Cody and Guy saw that he was struggling, so they went to go help him.

He then threw Guy after he tried to do a flying kick to him, and then pushed Cody when he tried to attack him.

Cody then saw an aluminum trash can and went right for it. He picked it up and put it over Andore's head.

Haggar used the garbage can to his advantage and then German suplexed him and then piledrove him to the ground, both of which were enough to knock him out.

Then a train just pulled up and the door open. The trio then went into the train, only to find that there were more Mad Gear members in there.

Slash and Axl went towards Guy, while Simons and Bred went towards Cody.

Slash and Axl proved to be a bit of a challenge to Guy, as they blocked a lot of his attacks. Guy would then run against the wall of the train do a flying kick towards both of them to take them down.

Cody took out Bred doing his usual punches and uppercut combo. It was enough to keep him down for now. While with Simon, he punched him in the gut and face and then threw him over his shoulder.

Haggar took down many thugs without really breaking a sweat. More thugs came at him but was able to take them down by doing a spinning clothesline. Also, another one tried to come at him but was broken down by his bearhug. He crippled another one by piledriving him onto the ground.

Guy was then surrounded by many thugs. One had a knife, another had a lead pipe, another had a chain, and another had brass knuckles. It was four to one.

He thought to himself "Think fast, Guy. Do what a Bushin master could do in a situation like this."

So he then did a Hurricane Kick to all four of the thugs that surrounded him. It knocked only three of them. The knife-wielding one still had a little bit of fight left in him.

"Come on, asshole." Said the thug. "Remember, I have a knife and you don't."

Guy then kicked the knife out of the thug's hand and kicked the guy in the face. It wasn't enough to keep him down, so Guy grabbed on to a handle that was hanging above him and delivered a massive kick to the guy's midsection which brought him to knees. Guy then kicked him in the head which knocked him out.

At that point, the train finally stopped.

"Where are we?" asked Cody.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Said Haggar.

They got out of the train, but then heard some strange sounds nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Cody asked, trying to figure out what the sound was.

"Yeah, but I can't tell what it is." Said Guy. "It doesn't sound like a train or anything like that."

"No, it sounds more like a crowd, cheering and hollering." Said Haggar.

They walk around some more. They're getting closer to where the action is.

It turns out that the crowd is in some basement of an abandoned warehouse. There was a special doorway in the subway that leads into an underground arena. The trio walked through the doorway, only to find out that it was an illegal underground fighting arena, filled with lots of people.

"What the hell…?" said Haggar.

"Will you look at all of these people?" said Cody. "There has to be hundreds of people. What do you think is going on here?"

They see a guy in a ring that was in the center of the arena. Dressed in Japanese garb and a shogun mask, holding a couple of katanas.

They then go into the ring to try to talk to this guy.

The guy then gets up and makes his introduction to the trio.

"Hello." Said the guy. "I'm Sodom. I'm Oni Samurai!"

"Who is this guy?" Guy asked Haggar.

"I'd say he is one of Mad Gear's lieutenants" said Haggar. "I think he might know where Jessica is."

"Why don't I handle this fool?" Cody asked. "I can take him."

"Are you crazy? He has Japanese swords." Said Haggar towards Cody. "Besides, I think I should handle him."

"No, leave it to me." Said Guy. "I know these types. I have battled with ninjas and samurais before. I know how to handle them."

Cody and Haggar take Guy's word. They then go outside of the ring.

"So, a real ninja wants to battle a samurai?" Sodom said with so much enthusiasm. "I should enjoy this. He then tries to say something in Japanese.

Guy then finds what he is saying to be nonsense. He then says "Let's fight" in Japanese.

Guy puts up his stance while Sodom gets up and picks up his katanas.

Sodom tries to slash Guy with a katana but misses as Guy dodges his slashing attempt by bending backwards. Guy then kicks a katana from Sodom's hands. Guy then picks up the katana from the ground.

"Oh, so you want to play that way, huh?" said Sodom in a smart tone. "Let's see what you got."

Sodom swung his katana toward Guy, only for Guy to block his attempt. Sodom tried it again, but Guy kept blocking.

Once they got apart, Guy tried swung his katana towards Sodom. Despite Sodom blocking every attempt, he saw that Guy was the real deal. Guy then kicks the other katana out of Sodom's hands. Guy picks up the katana and hands both of the katanas to Haggar and Cody, who are standing at ringside.

Now it's hand-to-hand. Sodom tries to punch Guy but misses and is met with a punch from Guy. Sodom then grabs Guy and slams him to the ground and then starts to lay waste into him. Sodom hoists Guy up to powerbomb him to the ground.

Guy is a little out of it, but still has a lot of fight left in him. Sodom then dashes towards him which again knocks Guy down.

Guy is again still a little out of it. Haggar comes towards the ring and tells him to get up. Guy tries to catch his breath, but Sodom is thinking that he won the fight. He is holding his arms up high like he won. And then Guy nips up and is ready to fight again.

"What the…?" said Sodom, with a lot of confusion in his voice.

Guy then started coming at him with several of his techniques. He delivered a punch and elbow combo followed by a slide kick, then another combo followed by a hurricane kick. That was enough to take Sodom down, but not out.

Sodom quickly gets back up. Guy then flips in the air and grabs Sodom to powerbomb him to the ground. Sodom was struggling to get back up, but when he did, Guy delivered an impressive combo of punches, elbows, crescent kicks, followed by a backflipping kick, which was enough to finally take Sodom down.

The fight was over. Several audience members had left, some were mad, some were content, and others were apathetic.

Cody, Guy, and Haggar are standing over Sodom, who was beaten down and his mask was broken a little bit enough to show some of his face. With every audience member now gone, Guy took Sodom's mask off of him, only to reveal that he was not Japanese at all, but Caucasian.

"You're not Japanese, what are you anyway?" said Guy, with a look of disgust on his face.

"I am Japanese to a degree." Said Sodom, who was bruised and bloodied. "I just love Japanese culture. I look at it as a state of mind, okay?"

"You dishonor my culture. No wonder I couldn't understand what you said earlier." Said Guy, still appalled. Haggar then cuts in.

"Look, this is not important." Said Haggar. "What's important is that I want to know where my daughter Jessica is."

"Look, it won't do you much good if I tell you." Said Sodom. "Even if I tell you, Mr. Belger is going to send all of his other guys after you guys. You've already taken me down, but he is still connected. I know Damnd wasn't successful in kicking your asses."

Cody then comes right in front of him.

"So who else do we need to take care of?" Cody asked.

"Not saying, but if you really want Jessica back, I suggest you start looking in the Industrial Area, West Side, or Bay Area first. But be forewarned, you guys won't come out alive, I will tell you that." Said Sodom.

The trio got out of the ring to talk about what they need to do. They go into the subway area to look for trains to get on.

"So what do you think we should do?" Cody asked.

"I think both you and I should go for the West Side first, Cody." Said Haggar. "Besides, there are lots of Mad Gear thugs over there."

"I will do the Industrial Area, alone." Said Guy.

"Are you sure about this?" Cody asked.

"Yes. I can handle this alone. A true ninja must work alone." Said Guy.

"All right, so it's settled." Said Haggar. "Cody and I will meet you later. We have to clean out the West Side first and then the Bay Area. If you find us, come help us."

"I will." Said Guy, as he went on the train to head for the Industrial Area.


	4. Westside

Westside

Haggar and Cody ended up taking a train over to the Westside of Metro City. They were walking the streets trying to figure out where there is some trouble going on. Several thugs and hookers, as well as bystanders, looked at them with suspicion.

They were walking and Haggar noticed something.

"Hey, Cody, look." Said Haggar, pointing over at some bar.

"So, it's the Surf Bar, one of Metro City's most popular bar and restaurants." Said Cody.

"No, something else must be going on over there." Said Haggar, with a lot of suspicion. "I think something is up."

Cody and Haggar ended up going to the Surf Bar to see why there are so many people. He doubts that people want to go and party. He believes that there is something more to it.

They go inside and noticed that the place is ran by Mad Gear. Cody and Haggar are trying to get through the large crowd and then made eye contact with a few Mad Gear thugs.

"Oh crap." Said Cody, who then leans over to Haggar. "Mike, on the count of three, when they get closer, don't hold back."

"Right, Cody." Said Haggar, looking like he's ready to fight.

One thug tries to attack Cody from behind, but then Cody elbows him in the gut, turns around and lays a haymaker to him. Haggar is then met with a thug in front of him but then punches the living daylights out of him.

A major brawl then breaks out which causes a lot of the people at the bar to move out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt.

Several Mad Gear thugs start coming out, through the front entrance, the back door, even the door from the patio area. They surround Haggar and Cody. They look around and see that they are outnumbered.

Without hesitation, they then started to fight the thugs around them. One thug picks up a stool and tries to whack Cody in the head with it but Cody then blocks his attempt and hits him in the stomach with the stool and then hits him in the back with it.

One picks up a glass mug and tries to hit Haggar with it but Haggar then grabs the guy's arm and snaps it which then caused the thug to scream in pain and then pushes him to the ground.

Another thug pick up a glass bottle and smashes it against a table and attempts to cut Cody. Cody then tries to dodge his attacks. Cody then notices a glass bottle on the bar counter and then hits the thug over the head with the bottle, knocking him out.

Haggar then picked up a thug and powerbombed him through a table. He also lifted a thug over his head and threw him behind the bar counter. The bartender was really shocked at what he just saw.

Haggar and Cody then decide to look around to see what else is up. They were heading towards the back area then out of nowhere, Slash whacks Haggar in the back with a lead pipe. Andore Jr. then picks up Haggar and carries him over his shoulder. Cody looked at them with confusion.

"Wait, where are you taking him?" Cody asked, still confused.

"Go on ahead, Cody." Said Haggar, while not afraid. "I'll catch up with you later. I will handle this."

Cody heads out through the backdoor, while Andore Jr. takes Haggar out into the patio area. Just then, the bartender picks up the phone.

"Hello, MCPD, get me Edi. E," said the bartender while looking at the backdoor area. "This is an emergency."

In the patio area, there was a cage with a couple of guys fighting. Haggar then saw what this big crowd was all about. It was fight night here as well.

"Mad Gear has two underground fight clubs?" Haggar thought to himself. "I didn't realize that the reason this place was packed because of some fight club."

After the fight was over, Andore Jr. then threw Haggar into the cage.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Said someone talking through a speaker. "It appears we have a special guest here tonight. Our own mayor, Mike Haggar!"

The people then start applauding.

"Now, being that he is our special guest, he seems like he is here to fight as well." Said the announcer. "Since he is our guest fighter, we have a special fight for him. Not one, but two opponents. Two members of the Andore family, Grandpa Andore and Father Andore! Place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, this will be a fight for the ages."

Haggar looked up and noticed that these two unlike who they have seen the entire day. One wore blue, the other yellow. He knows that the Andores that he had taken on proved to be a bit of a challenge, but he won't back down. He is outnumbered but he is confident that he has the fight in the bag.

Meanwhile, Cody is out walking the back alleys near the Surf Bar. Suddenly, he heard a siren wailing.

"Now here are the cops when you need them." Cody thought to himself. He then sees El Gado, along with Wong Who, Bill Bull, as well as Poison come out and try to jump him.

El Gado tries to come at him with a flying attack with his knife pointing directly at him, but misses as Cody dodges his attack. Cody saw a garbage can lid and picks it up and slams the lid right into El Gado's face.

However, with Bill Bull and Wong Who, they proved to be more of a challenge.

"Damn, what's it going to take to take these big guys down?" Cody thought. He then thought of another plan.

As Bill Bull tried to tackle him, Cody dodged and Bill ran right into a parked car and hit his head against the car door. He got a splitting headache after that, only to be met with the same garbage can lid that Cody hit El Gado with before.

Wong Who, on the other hand, was not done. He tried to bearhug Cody. Cody was losing pressure, but then knees hit right in the groin and right when Wong let go of him, Cody then knees him in the face, knocking him out.

Back at the fighting arena, Haggar was still fighting the Andores. They were even stronger than he thought, but he didn't quit. G. Andore tackled Haggar, only for F. Andore to jump up and do a big drop right on him, only to miss as Haggar rolled over.

Haggar tackled G. Andore and then laid waste right into his face with some punches, but then G. Andore then get up with Haggar still right on him and tried to do a piledriver on him, but Haggar countered with a piledriver of his own, which was enough to take him out. Haggar then looked up and saw that F. Andore was still there.

"Come on, big guy!" said Haggar, with a pissed off look on his face and put his dukes up. "Let's do this!"

Back in the alleys, Poison tried to come up to Cody and tried to flirt with him.

"Hey, handsome." Said Poison. "You are strong guy, looking for a good time?"

"Get lost, I have no time for this." Said Cody while still walking.

"Oh, come on, Cody." Poison said, still trying to seduce him. "You don't need that girl Jessica, you know."

"Jessica?" Cody then sounded surprised and turned right to Poison and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you know where she is? Tell me!"

"What does it matter to you?" Poison said. "I'm more woman than she is."

"Out of my way, bitch!" Cody then let go of her.

As soon as Cody got to point where he saw the back alleys of some Japanese stores and restaurants, he heard the siren die down. A police car rolled up in front of a Japanese restaurant and out came a cop. It wasn't some ordinary cop, though. It was Edi. E, another lieutenant of Mad Gear.

Cody then saw Edi. E walk up to him. He was slamming his baton against his hand and blew a bubble with the gum he was chewing.

"Excuse me, sir." Said Edi. E. "You're under arrest."

"Wait, what?" said Cody, with so much confusion.

Meanwhile, in the fight arena, Haggar was bloody and bruised but was still able to fight. F. Andore, who also was bruised and bloody.

F. Andore tried to come at Haggar with a big tackle but Haggar jumped up and hit him a big dropkick. Haggar then grabbed F. Andore and hit his head against the chain link fence and rubbed his head against it as well. F. Andore got up and was mad. He then tried to storm against Haggar, though this time, Haggar stood near the cage door.

Haggar opened up the door and F. Andore ran outside of the cage. Haggar got out of the cage and snuck up behind F. Andore and German suplexed him. He then dragged F. Andore to the cage door area and put his head near it and opened the cage door and closed the door on his head a few times, which then knocked him out.

Some people look at the whole thing with confusion, others with surprise. The announcer then declared Haggar the winner. Some were mad because they didn't win money, others applauded because they saw their own mayor fight and were impressed by his fighting ability.

Back in the alley, Cody and Edi. E were still talking, only for more people to get out and see what is about to go down.

"I have to take you in." said Edi. E.

"What did I do?" said Cody.

"You disturbed the peace, you damaged property at some bar." Said Edi. E. "You have the right to remain silent."

"No I don't." said Cody. "Those people started with me. I was trying to defend myself. Besides, I know who you represent."

"That's neither here nor there, young man." Said Edi. E. "I'm still a man of the law."

"Yeah, right," said Cody. "You're a disgrace to the law. Being that Metro City is a cesspool, it disgusts me how a cop would even join Mad Gear."

"You have no idea, do you?" said Edi. E. "You don't know what it's like. Besides, I get paid more with them than I ever did working with the MCPD."

Edi. E then reaches for his baton, then spits out his gum. "If this what I have to do take you down to take you in, you leave me no other choice."

Cody then gets into a fighting stance. "Come on, let's fight."

Edi. E got his baton out and tried to hit Cody with it but Cody dodges and grabs him by the arm and then throws him over his shoulder.

Edi. E then gets and suddenly, Bred, Dug, Simons, and Jake come in, as well as J and Two P.

"Man, these guys don't quit, do they?" Cody thought. "I'll do all I can."

Cody then started fighting the rest. He took them all down, only for Edi. E to hit him from behind with his baton.

"You're still under arrest, son." Said Edi. E. "Attacking a cop is a felony and you did just that. You might be looking at 10 or 15 years."

"Ten or fifteen years, my ass!" said Cody, with a smart tone. "You're using excessive force. Isn't that against the rules?"

Cody then trips Edi. E with a leg sweep. Edi. E gets up and hits Cody in the stomach with the baton. While he was bent over, Edi. E then tries to hit Cody over the head with it but is tackled to the ground and Cody then starts punching him a few times and then gets off.

There were a lot of people in the back alleys watching and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Edi. E then gets up again. This time, however, he gets out his gun.

"Okay, you resisted arrest," said Edi. E with a look of anger in his eye. "Now, you must die!"

Cody was shocked as hell, he didn't expect this to happen.

Edi. E was about to shoot Cody, but suddenly, someone sneaks up from behind and delivers a German Suplex. It was none other than Haggar. It knocked him out, but in order to make sure he doesn't try anything funny, Haggar took his gun and unloaded the bullets, he even handcuffed him to make sure he stays down.

Edi. E regained consciousness and saw Haggar and Cody standing over him.

"Well, if it isn't our beloved mayor." Said Edi. E, sarcastically. "Please to make your acquaintance."

"Can it, asshole." Said Haggar. "All I want to know is where my daughter Jessica is."

"I will tell you nothing." Said Edi. E. "You're never going to find her."

"Oh you better believe we will." Said Cody. "We've already taken down a couple of your other fellow lieutenants. What makes you think we won't take down anymore?"

"You still have a couple of other parts of Metro City to go." Said Edi. E. "They won't talk if you tried to getting it out of them."

"A friend of ours might have already handled another guy by now." Said Haggar. "It also makes me sick to see a crooked cop aligned with Mad Gear."

"I had no other choice." Said Edi. E."I needed to support my family in some way. The MCPD doesn't pay that well, so I needed to do this."

"So where do else we need to go?" Cody asked.

"You might want to try the Industrial Area, as well as the Bay Area." Said Edi. E. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Cody and Haggar then walk away. They notice that Guy was nearby. He just got off a bus. He walked up to them and started talking to them.

"Hey, Cody, Mike," said Guy. "I was told that we need to go to the Bay Area next."

"That's where we're going." Said Haggar. "We will find Jessica."

**Note: Just letting you know, while I will write the Industrial Area chapter next, that will be Guy doing his thing and then I will do the Bay Area after that. Those who have played the game know that during the Industrial Area level, it was still daytime, so when Guy goes to the Industrial Area, it was right after the subway.**


	5. Industrial Area

Industrial Area

As soon as Guy got out of the train, he went straight to the stairs that go up into the city and noticed the area he was in. He looked around and saw a bunch of abandoned buildings, but what drew his attention was that he noticed some Mad Gear members hanging out outside a factory.

He also noticed a guy coming out of the factory wearing military gear and carrying a staff of some sort. He came out with Holly Wood, El Gado, Slash, and Axl accompanying him.

"He must know something." Guy thought, starting to get a suspicious feeling. He then started walking towards the factory. He crossed the street with a look of determination. The moment he got closer, the Mad Gear thugs looked up in his direction.

All of them started to approach Guy without warning.

"Excuse me, buddy." Said a thug, trying to act all threatening to Guy. "Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm here to get some answers." Said Guy. "If you will excuse me, please."

"Look, buddy." Said the thug, while poking his finger against Guy's chest. "You ain't gonna find no answers here. So why don't you…?"

Guy then snapped the thug's finger which caused him to scream in pain. He tried to swing at him but missed and was met with a crescent kick from Guy, which then took the thug down.

The other thugs tried to gang up on Guy but were taken down by Guy's hurricane kick. As soon as they got down, Guy went straight for the door and went inside.

Guy went through the halls and noticed a flight of stairs where that military man was walking up. The man then got a grenade out and broke the pin off with his mouth and then looked at Guy with an evil smile, while Guy looked at him with vengeance. The man then threw the grenade in Guy's direction which then caused Guy to jump out of the way to the right him and then the grenade exploded. After it exploded, Guy then looked up and saw him getting away, at which point Guy then got up and started going up the stairs.

Guy then got the top of the stairs and noticed that ahead of the platform he was on had columns of fire coming up from under. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy and then thought of any other way to get across.

"Here goes nothing." Said Guy, trying to risk his life.

He noticed how the flames only came up one at a time. So he ran across without hesitation despite being in danger that he might catch on fire, only to be met with Mad Gear members on the other end of the platform.

Guy ran pretty fast and as soon as he saw a Mad Gear thug at the end, he jumped and delivered a dropkick to a thug and the thug dropped. The thugs then started to attack but Guy was too quick for their hits to even connect. One big tried to grab him but Guy quickly headbutted him and then let him go.

The big guy got mad and then went after Guy again, but this time, he picked him up over his head, like in a press slam position and was going to try to throw Guy into the fire, but Guy quickly jumped off and then kicked the guy from behind sending him into the fire and then the guy caught on fire.

The other thugs tried to gang up on Guy but then Guy hurricane kicked them which knocked them all down. He saw the military guy ahead of him at the end of the corridor standing by a door.

"Everybody, after him!" yelled the military guy. He then sends Axl, Slash, El Gado, and Holly Wood after Guy.

Guy was outnumbered by four guys, but this was nothing new for him. Guy did all he could to fight them all off but they blocked his every attack. He knew then that they were trained really well.

Guy tried to use his hurricane kick on them, but Axl quickly grabbed Guy by his foot which sent Guy falling to the floor. Holly Wood used this as opportunity to try to stab him while he was on the ground, but Guy quickly grabbed Holly Wood's wrist and pushed him upwards which caused him to drop his knife. El Gado then tried to stab Guy from behind, but was met with a crescent kick.

Guy then slid towards him and delivered a spinning leg drop kick which sent El Gado flying. He was so close to the fiery floor, but that caused him to drop the knife onto the napalm below.

Guy slid towards Holly Wood but delivered a flying elbow attack which took him down. With Axl and Slash being the last two standing, Guy then without hesitation ran to the wall and jumped to delivered a massive dropkick to both of them which knocked both of them out.

The military guy then looked at Guy like if he was more impressed than shocked at being able to fight all of them. He then opened the door, which prompted Guy to go after him. Guy raced to the door as it was still open and managed to get past it.

Guy then noticed that it was an elevator that was used for the unfinished part of the factory that was still under construction. Guy then looked up and saw the military guy climbing up the latter. Guy thought that it would be quicker to just go up using the elevator and pushed the button to go up.

As the elevator was ascending, the military guy then started throwing grenades below him, which caused Guy to jump out of the way. He even threw one directly at Guy, which caused him to quickly jump onto the ladder and start climbing up after him.

Guy was climbing up the ladder as fast as he could to catch up to him. Right when he caught up to him, the military guy stepped on Guy's hand, which was on the rung right below him. Guy grunted in pain, but he tried to tough it out. The man then tried to kick Guy off of the ladder, but missed, but then was successful, but Guy still hung on. He then noticed the elevator was starting to catch up, and then finally, the military guy kicked him off which sent Guy falling, but he landed on the elevator floor, and was not hurt.

The military guy stood on the steel beam, and took out his bo staff, looking like he was ready for a fight. He had a look of intrigue on his face, like he was impressed with Guy. He then jumped off the beam and onto the elevator floor.

"Say it, who's the real leader?" said the military guy.

Guy then got up and asked who he was.

"I'm Rolento." Said the military guy. "And I am quite impressed by your ability. What do you join us instead? It would be a waste to kill you."

"Mad Gear is evil." Said Guy, looking like he was ready to fight. "I destroy evil."

"Have it your way." Said Rolento, spinning his bow staff and looking like he was ready for combat. "The enemy must be eliminated."

Rolento stormed at Guy with his staff but Guy quickly evaded the attack. Guy tried to lay some combos into him, but Rolento was too quick that he evaded all attacks. Rolento then tried to whack Guy with his staff but Guy quickly caught it and did a spinning kick on him.

Right when Rolento backed up after that attack, Guy then ran and did a spinning heel kick which caused Rolento to fall. It took him down, but he still had fight left him as he tripped Guy with a leg sweep while he was down.

Rolento quickly got back up and jumped on to a steel beam and did a dropkick from there but Guy quickly dodged the attack. Guy tried to come at him with a spinning elbow attack but Rolento blocked the attack. Rolento tried to hit him with his staff but Guy blocked the attack by grabbing it from his hands. Guy tried to use the staff with his advantage but with or without it, Rolento managed to dodge every attack and even jumped up high and over Guy and gave him a roundhouse kick which sent Guy flying towards a steel beam.

Guy noticed that this guy was no walk in the park, as he can see that he is military trained, but that didn't stop him. He came at him with some Bushin techniques but Rolento still blocked and countered his attacks. Rolento did the same with his military techniques, but even his attacks were blocked and countered.

Guy ran towards him to do a flipping kick which sent Rolento flying. He also hurricane kicked him. Rolento was starting to get tired out.

"Had enough?" Guy asked. "Tell me where Jessica is."

"I will do no such thing." Said Rolento, who then jumped up towards the beam and did a flying attack with his staff but Guy jumped up to do some Bushin attacks in mid-air which sent Rolento flying over the beam. Rolento was about to fall off the steel beam but without hesitation, Guy quickly grabbed his staff and told Rolento to hold on. Guy pulled with all his might to get Rolento back onto the elevator floor.

"Okay, I will tell you what you need to do next." Said Rolento while tired out. "You need to go to the Bay Area of Metro City to take out one more guy before you face the biggest fight of them all."

"Where is your leader located?" Guy asked.

"You're so close to finding out." Said Rolento. "I will say this, you proved to be a challenge. Why don't you join us? Last chance."

"No." said Guy. "I destroy evil."

Guy then pushed the button to go down the elevator and went to go try to catch a bus to meet up with Haggar and Cody.


	6. Bay Area

Bay Area

**Author's Note: I know it's been a few months since I did my chapter of the Industrial Area, but I sort of got caught up in other things and lost my heart for this. I decided that I'm going to try to finish this fanfic soon, since I have this and one more chapter to do.**

It was late night and the trio got out of the subway train and found that they were in the bay area of Metro City. They got out of the subway and they were near a park area right by the bay that has a view of the Metro City skyline.

"Wow, I forgot all about this area," said Cody, surprised at how rundown the park has become. "I remember when Jessica and I used to go for walks out here before it became infested with Mad Gear members. Now it's such a shithole."

"Shut it, Cody," said Haggar, popping his knuckles. "We're here to do one thing."

"Right, Mike," said Cody, determined to fight. "Let's kick some Mad Gear ass."

Guy was with them on this one. After battling Rolento, he let him in on which area he should go for clues on where to find Jessica and the Mad Gear boss. The trio walked towards the park and saw Bred and Simons hanging out and talking with Jake and Dug. Dug noticed out of the corner of his eye Cody, Guy, and Haggar approaching them which then caused them to attack the trio, only to met with a punch in the face from Cody.

A fight then broke out with the four thugs and the trio. Cody punched Dug a few times and delivered a big uppercut to knock him out. Guy delivered a few punches and a quick roundhouse kick to Simons. Haggar took both Bred and Jake out by smashing each other's heads against one another and delivered a massive spinebuster to Bred. Haggar then picked up Bred and lifted him up over his head and did a gorilla press slam and dropped him face first to the ground.

They walked off and continued to find some more Mad Gear thugs near. They then noticed a dog barking right by the railing of the ledge. The dog then drew attention to the trio and as they got closer, G. Oriber, Bill Bull, and Wong

Who came out and tackled the three and only knocked down Cody and Guy, but didn't have much effect on Haggar. G. Oriber and Bill Bull were about jump onto Cody and Guy but they quickly rolled away right before they jumped to the ground. While Bill Bull and G. Oriber were on the ground, Guy and Cody both deliver swift kicks their heads which knocked them out. Haggar lifted up the massive Wong Who and gives him a brainbuster, which knocks him out in the process. They walked away while leaving the big guys lying there knocked out.

As they were walking along the corridor, a couple of oil drums rolled on the ground towards the trio but they quickly got out of the way. Out of nowhere, Andore and Andore Jr. attacked Haggar and Cody from behind. Andore Jr. picked up Cody and starts choking him but Guy then attacked him from behind which drew Andore Jr's attention and then dropped Cody. Guy tried to lay everything he could to Andore Jr, but didn't have a lot of effect on him. Cody then saw a lead pipe on the ground and then whacked Andore Jr. in the gut and then Guy ran towards him and delivered a spinning kick in mid-air which then caused Andore Jr. to fall to the ground. Haggar took Andore down with a German suplex followed by a piledriver.

As they continued to walk, Poison and Roxy, along with a couple of girls dressed like them were doing somersaults into the trio's direction and quickly got onto their feet.

"Careful, boys," said Poison, in a very seductive tone, trying to play mind games with them. "You don't want to hit a girl now, do you?"

"Yeah, why not settle for something a little more comfortable?" Roxy said, as she put a finger to her mouth, trying to act seductive and cute.

The guys were reluctant to hit women, but since Poison laid the first attack to Guy, they had no choice but to fight them. Haggar picked up one of the other girls and threw her at the other girl. Cody just threw Roxy over his shoulder, Guy did the same thing. It was enough to incapacitate the girls.

"Man, I need to take a piss," said Cody, as he saw a restroom nearby. The trio then walked into the restroom, only to find that there were Mad Gear members inside.

Slash and Axl were inside the restroom, along with J and Two. P, as well as El Gado and Holly Wood. They were ready to fight, but Haggar, Cody, and Guy didn't back down. Cody and Axl went at it and were right by a sink mirror. Cody tried to punch Axl, but he blocked the punch attempt and then tried to punch Cody, but then he blocked the punch attempt as well. Cody grabbed Axl's head and slammed it against the mirror and then bumped his head against the sink.

Guy was surrounded by the knife wielders. El Gado tried to stab Guy but he quickly dodged the attempt, only to be met with Holly Wood being behind Guy and grabbed him a chokehold and attempts to slit Guy's throat, only for Guy to grab Holly Wood's hand that had the knife in it. Guy then started to lower his body a little more and moved Holly Wood's hand and the knife was pointing to his should and Guy pushed the hand towards the shoulder and the blade stabbed Holly Wood right in the shoulder. Holly Wood then screamed in pain and Guy was on the ground and does a foot sweep to him to knock him down. He wasn't done with El Gado. Guy quickly jumps to his feet and runs towards El Gado and flips over him and powerbombs him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Cody was still fighting Slash and they are next to a bathroom stall. Cody grabs Slash's head and slams it against a wall and slams it against the toilet. Cody then puts Slash's head into the toilet bowl and dips him in the water and then flushes the toilet and gives Slash a swirly.

Haggar picks up Two P and does an overhead belly-to-belly suplex and then quickly goes to J, picks him up, and powerbombs him to the ground. They see another door on the other side of the restroom and without hesitation, they make their exit. They see a lot of parked motorcycles outside the restroom and that meant that more Mad Gear thugs have arrived.

The trio starts doing everything they could to fight off all of the thugs. Suddenly, some of El Gado and Holly Wood's underlings who were dressed in red came out of the blue and they all try to throw Molotov cocktails but were quickly met by Haggar's spinning clothesline. As they fell, Haggar quickly got out of their range and the Molotov cocktails dropped as the thugs fell to the ground and the thugs were starting to burn alive. Cody, Guy, and Haggar couldn't believe what they just saw.

They continued to walk and saw the same dog from earlier, barking again. They wonder what the hell the dog is up to, but then they see a big shadow and turn around and are surprised at what they see. From a distance, a big foot makes a big step. Haggar, Cody, and Guy were so shocked at the sight of this guy and a shadow came over them. The guy that they saw stood nearly eight feet tall, wore white pants and a white tanktop. His outfit was very similar to Andore's, but it was all white and had a Mohawk haircut, as well as facepaint over his eyes.

"Holy shit," said Cody, so surprised at the sight of this guy. "Who or what is this guy?"

"I don't know," said Haggar, still amazed but not afraid. "We're going to find out."

"I've never seen someone that big," said Guy, who then started to feel determined. "But I think we can handle him."

"Hey, who are you?" said Cody, now starting to show determination. "Are you going to stand in my way like those other giants."

"Hey, don't put me in the same category as those Andore guys," said the massive man, defensively. "I'm Abigail and I am stronger than those idiots!"

"Whatever, man, where is Jessica?" Cody yelled.

"Hey, cool down, man." Said Abigail. "She is probably having a good time with Belger. He's probably giving her some loving as we speak."

"You asshole!" Cody yelled in anger. "I'll cut your tongue out!"

Cody then ran towards Abigail only to be met with a punch to his face. Abigail then picks Cody up and drops him to the ground like a ragdoll. Haggar and Guy then get close to Cody.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," said Cody, with his hand on the back of his head, in pain.

"I guess all three of us are going to have to take this guy down if we have to." Said Haggar. "Guy, you handle the other Mad Gear thugs."

"Right, Mr. Haggar," said Guy, as he sees other Mad Gear thugs coming out.

Guy then started fighting all of the other Mad Gear thugs, while Cody and Haggar try to figure out ways to take Abigail down. Haggar runs toward Abigail and tackles him. While he takes him down, it's not enough to keep down. Abigail then gets right back up and then shoves Haggar off of his feet. Abigail then growls and runs toward Cody and Haggar and then punches Haggar in the face which knocks him off of his fight yet again.

Guy finished off the other Mad Gear thugs and decides to help Cody and Haggar in this fight. Guy runs towards him and does his spin kick and catches Abigail off guard. Haggar comes from behind and delivers a German suplex.

Abigail then gets back up and is even more mad than ever. He charges at Guy and tries to punch but Guy quickly dodges and is tripped by Cody, who stuck his foot out while Abigail was running. Cody kicks Abigail while he is down, but once again, he gets back up.

"Damn, what's it going to take to keep him down?" said Cody, and then he gets an idea. He then calls attention to Guy and Haggar and tells them his idea.

Haggar then gets in front of Abigail and punches him a few times and delivers a powerful lariat and backs away. Guy delivers a hurricane kick which made Abigail dizzy. Cody does a sliding kick to Abigail and then backs away. Abigail is now more mad than ever before. He growls and charges at the trio, who are standing right by the railing by the water. They see Abigail running towards them and they quickly move out his way and Abigail breaks the railing and falls right into the water, which gave a big splash and water came falling onto Cody, Guy, and Haggar. They couldn't believe the fight that they just endured.

"Wow, that was a close one." Said Cody, out of breath and still on the ground. "This guy was tough."

"I have seen many tough people in my life," said Guy. "But never this massively tough."

"Hey, Mike," said Cody. "Where do we go now?"

"He said Jessica is with Belger," said Haggar, now full of determination. "That can only mean one place: Uptown Metro City!"

"Let's go then!" said Cody.

"Right!" said Guy.

The sun was starting to come up and the light was shown from behind the Statue of Metro City. The trio decided that it's now time to end this once and for all.


	7. Uptown

Uptown

**Author's Note: I know it's been months, but this is the final chapter to this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Cody, Guy, and Haggar got out of the subway into Uptown Metro City. All three walked with a lot of determination to end this whole thing. They had gone through a whole day of trying to take down the Mad Gear Gang but now it's time for the big one. They are going to take down the big boss himself, Horace Belger.

They walked down the streets and in front was a really tall building and they noticed a few Mad Gear thugs standing right by the door. One of the thugs looked up and then tapped the other to turn his attention to the trio.

Belger was sitting at his desk and looked at the TV monitors and saw the three outside. He then looks over at Jessica, who was tied up. "Looks we have some special guests for our party."

Meanwhile, the thugs approach the trio. "Is Mr. Belger expecting you?"

"Out of my way, asshole," said Cody, with a scowl in his eye. "Tell your boss that we're here to get Jessica back and that nobody will stand in our way."

"You want to fight?" said the thug, who looked ready to fight. He tried to punch Cody but his arm was grabbed and twisted by Cody, who then punched him in the gut and kneed him in the face.

Haggar picked up the other thug and delivered a major powerslam to the pavement. The thug was slammed so hard to the ground that he could not get up, though he was still conscious.

The trio walks in through the door, where more thugs happened to have been hanging out. The thugs surround the trio, but without hesitation, Haggar delivers a spinning clothesline. Cody then gives one thug a sliding kick which knocks him off his feet. Guy runs towards a thug and does a spinning elbow attack, and then a spinning kick in the process.

All of the Mad Gear thugs were out of commission and then the trio approach an elevator.

"Going up," Cody says while pushing the elevator button. All three men were very determined to end this once and for all. "Seems like we have a lot more assholes to deal with."

"Just stay calm, we will get to Belger soon," said Haggar, while taking a deep breath.

Guy didn't say anything. He was too determined for this to end that he didn't need to speak. His body language spoke for him.

The trio exit the elevator into a patio area that is at the very top floor of the building. It overlooks the entire Metro City skyline and nearby, there was Metro City Park, which has a couple of swimming pools and other activities. The patio also palm trees on the ledges.

The trio walked towards the door which was only a few yards away, only to be met with more Mad Gear thugs who were patrolling the area.

"Shit, how many more of these guys do we have to deal with?" Cody said. "It doesn't matter, let's kick some ass."

Cody attacks one thug with a haymaker punch to the face, which was enough to knock him out. Haggar jumped up and delivered a crossbody block to a couple of thugs. Haggar's immense power and strength was more than enough to incapacitate the criminals. Guy flipped right over one thug and grabbed him and then slammed him on his neck to the ground.

They realized that was all of the thugs that were there, so they then headed for the door. Once they got in, they saw that it was a long hallway which had framed pictures and shogun armor on display.

In a matter of seconds, Poison and Roxy, along with El Gado and Holly Wood approached the trio and began their attack, though Poison and Roxy have other plans.

"Cody, this is your last chance to be with a real woman," said Poison, very seductively.

"Yeah, you don't need that Jessica girl," said Roxy, putting her hand against his face.

"Come on, Cody," said Poison, trying to feel Cody's muscles. "What does a man like you see in a woman like her?"

"We can satisfy you more than she could," said Roxy, as her face was trying to get close.

Haggar and Guy couldn't believe what they were seeing. Haggar gives Cody a look that says "Don't fall for it."

"Back off, bitches!" Cody said, pushing the two off. "Jessica is my woman and I am not going to mess around with tramps like you!"

Poison and Roxy lie and the floor but look at Cody with disgust. "This isn't over, Cody!" Poison yelled.

El Gado came at Guy with a knife attack like earlier but Guy was quick to evade each stabbing attempt. Haggar went to work on Holly Wood. He tried to stab Haggar's bare chest but Haggar quickly grabbed his arm with the knife in it, snapped it which caused Holly Wood to scream in pain, but rather than leave him there in pain, Haggar quickly turned him around while still holding his arm. He put him in a double armed Chicken Wing and then delivered a Tiger suplex to him. It was enough to incapacitate him.

Guy was still fighting El Gado, but this time, El Gado was starting to get the upper hand. El Gado's stabbing attempts almost connected. He cut a little bit of Guy's arm, which enraged him in the process. Guy kicked the knife out his hand. Guy gave him a gesture that said "Come on! Fight me like a man!"

"You know what?" El Gado said, now realizing something. "I don't need a stupid knife to kill you. I will still kick your ass without a knife."

El Gado started giving Guy all that he could, several techniques that he had learned from Rolento. Guy is trying to avoid but is met with a hip throw. While on the ground, Guy delivers a sweep kick which knocks El Gado off his feet. El Gado falls on his head which knocks him unconscious.

As the three were walking down the hallway, Two. P and J come out of nowhere, but Haggar picked them up and smashed each other's heads together.

They pass by a window overlooking Uptown Metro City and they got closer to a door. Belger looks through a camera and sees the trio through a TV monitor in his office.

"Well, it seems like the party is just about to start," said Belger, while lacking at Jessica, who is still really scared. "I am afraid that you have to see your father and your boyfriend die a very unpleasant death.

The trio then walk through the door and are very impressed with the layout. The room was very big, with statues and everything. They got closer to an area where there are stained glass windows and rug on the floor. Suddenly, a chandelier drops.

"Cody, Dad, look out!" screamed Jessica, who was sitting on Belger's lap as Belger shot an arrow at the chandelier for it to drop on the trio. The three quickly jumped out of the way as the chandelier fell to the floor.

While the three were lying on the floor, they looked up and see Belger holding a crossbow on one hand and holding Jessica on his lap with his arm wrapped around her, while sitting in an electric wheelchair.

"Well, well," said Belger, with an evil smile on his face. "If it isn't our mayor, Mike Haggar. How nice is it for you to join us."

"Can it, Belger!" Haggar yelled and got up from the floor as did Cody and Guy. "I am not giving this city to you. We will NOT work together!"

"Oh, Mayor Haggar," said Belger, brushing off what Haggar just said. "Why do you think so many people join Mad Gear? They are disgusted that this city what this city has become. I am here because the people of Metro City need me."

"Bullshit!" Haggar yelled. "This place is a shithole because of you. I know that you have a lot of fronts around here. Fight clubs, drug dens, whorehouses, even gambling rings. You have a piece of everything. I know I will put this city back in order."

"We can work together on this, Mike," Belger said, and then looks at Cody and Guy. "By the way, why don't you two join me? I have seen the way you two fight, it would be a waste to kill you. Both of you are strong and have great fighting ability."

"Not a chance," Guy said. "We will destroy your gang."

"Let Jessica now!" Cody said.

"You three want to die, don't you?" Belger said, who then picks up his crossbow and starts to aim at them. He tries to choose who he wants to kill first.

Jessica then uses this time as an opportunity to break free. She elbows Belger right in the gut really hard, which then causes Belger to drop his crossbow. She quickly jumps from Belger's lap which then causes Cody and Guy to run and both deliver dropkicks to him and then Belger falls back and out of his wheelchair. Cody and Guy then approach Haggar, who is comforting Jessica.

Guy then notices something out of the corner of his eye, "Cody, Mr. Haggar?"

All four turn their attentions to Belger, who is seen standing up and then picked up his crossbow in the process.

"Now, now, the party isn't over." Said Belger, who then loads an arrow into the crossbow.

"You can walk?" Cody said, surprised over the whole thing.

"Yes, I can," said Belger, who then chuckles evilly.

"But you were in a wheelchair," said Haggar, still surprised.

"I just don't LIKE TO walk," said Belger, as he stood right by a window and started to aim his crossbow. "Prepare to die."

Cody then quickly reacts and delivers his sliding sidekick to Belger and once again, he drops his crossbow and then hits the window, giving it a little crack.

Cody then starts laying waste to him. Giving every attack he knows to Belger and delivers a brutal haymaker, which then causes Belger to break the window some more. Belger isn't knocked out, but is still a little out of it. Cody then gives him another dropkick which causes Belger to fall back and finally shatter the window and fall. Cody lands on his feet right by the window and Guy looks on as well as Belger falls to his death. Cody and Guy couldn't believe it.

Cody and Guy then turn around and see that Haggar is comforting Jessica some more, hugging her in the process.

"Dad, thank you so much!" said Jessica, as she was crying. "I was so scared. You really have no idea how scared I was!"

"Jessica," said Haggar, while still holding her. "All I can say is that I am glad that you are safe. If I had lost you like I had lost your mom, I could not go on living. I am very thankful that you're still here."

"I love you so much, Dad!" Jessica cried and is really relieved that everything is over.

"I guess we should be heading out," Cody said, as him and Guy were standing right next to the broken window.

"Okay, but are you sure?" Guy asked, kind of confused.

"It's the best for Jessica and me." Cody said as he walked away and Guy gave him a very confused look on his face as Cody walked off.

As Cody is walking, Guy then starts following him. Jessica looks up and wonders why Cody is walking.

"Excuse me, Dad," said Jessica, wiping off the tears from her face. "I need to go talk to Cody."

"Okay, sweetheart," said Haggar. "Go ahead, I'll wait."

Guy was still following Cody, into the hallway and into the patio area. From a distance, Jessica yells "CODY!"

Guy then jumps over Cody and right in front of him and delivers a few punches and kicks to him which knocks Cody down in the process and then quickly jumps out of Cody's range. Jessica then approaches Cody as he gets up.

"Why were you leaving?" said Jessica, as she puts her hand on Cody's chest.

"I am a man who can't live a normal life," said Cody, as he holds her hand. "If you can accept that, then come with me. We'll live like no one else can, Jessica!"

"Oh, Cody! I love you so much!" said Jessica, and then they kiss.

THE END

**Author's commentary: I know that I had put off finishing this, but I am glad that I finally did it and I seriously didn't think it would take me this long to finish it, thanks to computer problems in the past, as well as writer's block. I will say this, I might consider doing novelizations of Final Fight 2 and/or Final Fight 3, but I won't take as long to finish them like I did this one. I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
